metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Oleana/Oleana (Canon)
Oleana is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. It is classified as one of the "starter" planets of the games alongside Firim, Geolyte, Anasaze, and in Meteos Wars, Lumious. Planetary Data Oleana is a planet covered in oceans, which have taken a strange bone-like shape around the planet. The planet's oceans are teeming with life, with the Oleanans presumably becoming the most advanced form of life on the planet. Oleana appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the H20 Planetaries, sharing its grouping with Geolyte. ''Inhabitants The inhabitants of Oleana can be measured to about 50 centimeters in height. There are around 7 billion Oleanans in the oceans of Oleana. An Oleanan appears like a mix between a jellyfish and a squid, with a single eye and fins on the bottoms of the left and right sides of their head. They have a small fish-like tail as well. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' This planet does not require any sort of fusion to unlock, as it is unlocked from the start. Its Sound Set, Shinin', ''requires 100 H20 Meteos to fuse. Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Oleana has a majority of H20 Meteos, with a slightly less common but equal balance of Air, Fire, Zap, and Herb Meteos, and trace amounts of Glow. Oleana has 9 columns to launch from. True to its appearance, Oleana's physics resemble what would happen if Meteos stacks were launched underwater. It is essentially a slower Geolyte with slightly lower launch power overall, making it a slightly better scorer. Vertical ignitions on Oleana are a bit on the weak side, but can still be used to get Meteos off the screen if needed. With all things considered, Oleana is a very good planet for those learning the game, though it will quickly fall out of favor by stronger planets with similar capabilities, such as Forte, Luna=Luna, and Jeljel. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Oleana made its second appearance in Meteos Online, where it, strangely, needed to be fused before use. To fuse it, the player would need to collect 1500 Air Meteos, 1500 H20, 1500 Zap and 1000 Zoo. Oleana experienced high concentrations of H20 Meteos, followed by lower, equal distributions of Zoo, Air and Herb, half as much Fire, and trace amounts of Ice and Glow Meteos. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Soul. Meteos Wars Oleana made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, and was available from the start. Oleana experienced high amounts of H20 Meteos, followed by lower amounts of Air, about halved, equal amounts of Zap and Zoo, and low amounts of Dark Meteos. Since Oleana's frequencies were altered to give more emphasis on H20 Meteos, Oleana received a bit of a buff, in a sense, and was not slowed down to compliment the controller (probably because Oleana was a slow planet in the first place, joining Brabbit), making it more reliable. Combined with its Planet Impact, Tempest, Oleana can now put up a fight against most planets, while still being suitable for learning players. Gallery Block Designs CombinedOleana.png|Oleana's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Suburbion. CombinedOnlineO.png|Oleana's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Oleana.jpg|A depiction above the surface of Oleana's oceans, via Meteos Meteos Online - Oleana.jpg|A depiction of Oleana's ocean floor, via Meteos Online. Trivia *Oleana's sound set, Shinin', shares its title with a Lumines skin of the same name. *In Meteos (DS), the native shown during gameplay is of a much darker blue with a purple eye. This was fixed in Meteos Online and onward. *Oleana's name may be derived from the word "ocean". Category:Canon Planet Pages